Just Dropping Into Another World
by Fruity Star
Summary: My life was pretty normal until one day I followed a bunny wearing a top hat and a suite that is walking on its two hind legs, and I fell. Well actually I didn't fell into the hole. I was pushed. Yes PUSHED by the bunny into a huge hole that just happened to be there.Oh GREAT whats next! I'm going to magically fall into another world? Oops spoke too soon! My first fic. Killua x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Just Dropping By Another World**

Hi Everyone! (Waves madly) I'm Sakurai Ami! I'm new here and I don't know much, so please help me with lots of stuff. (bows) This is my first fanfic that I ever made. I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing but my characters!

* * *

**Ami's pov**

Ami wake up! My mother said. I groaned, 5 more minutes! I said.

No! My dear mother said. You have to go to school! Today is your last day remember? My eyes opened quickly. I was out of my bed in a flash!

(Now normally I wouldn't really care if it was the last day of school or not but, today was not normal. It was the last day of 5th grade which means I won't be a elementary kid anymore! I'll be a fine grown teenager!) I hated it when my parents treated me like a kid. Well it was mostly my dad because he is like sooooo over protective. He doesn't let me go on Youtube for goodness sake! Because he thinks there is bad stuff on there. Well I admit there are some creepy, weird, disgusting stuff on there but it isn't like I'm going to watch those stuff. I'm 11 right now and he hasn't even told me about what sex is yet! I only found out about it because of my friends when I was like 8 or 9. Now that doesn't mean friends does that stuff or anything. We were just talking and suddenly that subject just popped up! My mom is pretty cool. She lets me do a lot of thing unlike my dad. Though she gets mad at me a lot. I also have a little brother named Preston. He is so annoying but he is pretty cute so its kind of hard to stay mad at him.

Anyways back to the subject today in school we are going to have a last day of school PARTY! WHOOO HOOO! Plus we don't have to study at all! We just get to have a dance party and eat all kinds of junk food! But we have to pay for them though.

I quickly went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I looked at my hair and frowned. My hair looked horrible. (I was going to have trouble brushing it.) After I was done I washed my face and started wrestling with all the tangles in my hair _literally_. I went into my big closet and chose my outfit for the day.

I picked out a yellow sleeveless shirt with a hoodie and a white long sleeved shirt underneath it.(kinda like killua's outfit) I also picked out a bluish/grey short shorts with a yellow chain coming down and making sort of a loop. I put on a yellow hairband with a sunflower on it on the right side in my hair. My hair color is light brown and my skin tone is sort of pale but it's not really noticeable. I'm not like the most prettiest girl in the world or anything but I am pretty cute. At least that's what other people keep on telling me.

I ran downstairs and went into our garage where my mom's car was parked at. My mom was already in it along with my little annoying/cute little brother who is sleeping right now. My dad was at work. I put on my shoe that had one of those hidden wheels on it and got in the car and putted my seatbelt on and started to poke my sleeping brother on the cheek.

When we got there I gave my mom a goodbye kiss and dashed into my school. _(I'm running a lot today aren't I?) _I walked into my classroom and greeted my friends. Abby, Sarah, and Makenzie are my best friends this year. I'm actually pretty popular in school not like extremely popular where everyone is like gathering around me for my autograph or anything just popular enough for a few people to know my name. That's why I have tons of friend and I can't always be in the same class as them you know. So Abby, Sarah, and Makenzie are my best friends this year. I hope I will be in the same class with them. We started talking about the party and they complimented on my outfit which made me grin.

(**After School**)

I was outside in my usual spot and I waited for my mom to come.

About 10 minutes past.

I tapped my foot impatiently. My friends had all gone home already.

20 minutes past

I started to get worried about my mom. She was usually never late. Was she hurt or did something happened to her? I pushed that thought away. Nah she was probably late because of the traffic or something.

30 minutes past.

Okay I'm freaked out now. I was about to go into the office to call my parents when I saw a cute bunny wearing a top hat and a suit that was walking on two of his legs. Awww how cute! Wait. . . . . . . . . . . . . . WHAT!

I started to rub my eyes and blink like mad. Nope that didn't work he's still there. The bunny hand motioned me to follow him I just stared at him. No way am I going to follow him! I have to wait for my mom!

The bunny turned to me with a frown and started to tap his foot impatiently like I did 30 minutes ago. Aww! He looked so cute when he was impatient! I started to follow him. I mean I'm pretty sure that this bunny can't do me any harm and my mom doesn't seem like she's going to come soon anyways. It's not like I'm going to fall into a hole that magically transport me somewhere right? Wrong! He actually led me to a hole and pushed yes PUSHED me into it when I didn't want to go in there. Oh GREAT a forceful rabbit what's next I'm going to be thrown into another world? Oops spoke too soon!

I was falling from the sky and I shut my eyes tight waiting for the big crash but it never came. I peeked one of my eyes open and saw the bunny yes the BUNNY had catched me with his little paws. It must have looked really really awkward. The bunny set me down gently on the ground. T t thanks I said still surprised. The bunny just nodded in response. I'm starting to wonder if he could talk I mean seriously after all that happened if the bunny started talking it wouldn't be so weird right? I started looking around we were in a forest that much I'm pretty sure. Then my eyes landed back on the bunny and I sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this I mumbled.

Hey um what's your name, why did you bring me here, and where are we? I asked. The bunny grinned like he was waiting for this all along. I'm Samuel Dex Maxuane and I brought you here because it was one of your wishes and we are in the Hunter x Hunter world.

* * *

So did you like it? I worked hard finishing this! I'm pretty proud of my work. So all of the fanfics that i read had people who wanted everyone to review or something and i don't know what a review is. So until I find out what that is I don't think i'll be asking you to do and do you think this story should end with Ami dating Killua, Kurapika ,or maybe even Gon! I'll be waiting for your answers! Bye! ( Waves like mad again)


	2. My Wish List

**My Wish List**

Hello again everyone! I'm here! (confetti explodes in the back) So I want to tell you all that I'm going to be publishing frequently! You will be expecting at least 1 or 2 stories in one week. I'll try my best! Now back to the story!

**Ami's pov**

My cheeks were sore and red from all the pinching that I've done and, it seems like I won't be waking up soon. So I might as well use the time asking some questions. I turned to bun- I mean Samuel to ask some questions. It looked like he was was waiting for it the whole time since he had his arms crossed and his eyes were slightly narrowed.

Well? He asked. Aren't you going to ask?

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak. He had a little excitement in his eyes that looked like he was prepared to answer any kind of question.

Why is your name so long? I asked

**Samuel's pov**

I stared at her in disbelief. After memorizing all those books so that I could answer any questions from WLK. That's his first question on his first job!?

The WLK started laughing. She was clutching her stomach and hade some tears in the corner of her eyes.

I felt anger boiling inside of me. AFTER ALL THOSE STUDIES THAT I'VE DONE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS THAT'S YOUR FIRST QUESTION!?

**Ami's pov**

She couldn't help but tease him, his face was priceless! If she had a phone then she would totally make that her homepage picture.

"Sorry I said feeling a bit guilty."

He sighed and said "it's alright it was my fault for putting hopes on you."

I felt a twing of anger but ignored it." So can you tell me why exactly you brought me here for?"

He brightened immediately. Sure! He said

_Wow_ I thought with a sweat drop on my head. _He really must have been prepared._

Like I told you. You're here because it's a wish on your Wish List. He said

A wish list? I asked. He nodded

What do you mean? I asked

Well you see. He started

Everyone has a Wish List in their soul and, its our job do make them come true. Well not everyone can get their wish come true though. I tilted my head to the side is confusion. Then why did I get my wish to come true? I asked. You were chosen because you are a WLK. He said. You see there is a special school in another dimension where you learn how to use magic to grant wishes on other kids Wish List and, there are very few animals who graduate. I'm one of the few animals that were able to graduate. The animals that graduated are able to pick a Wish List from a kid that they liked. Those kids that were chosen are called WLK. So I chose you and that's why you are here!

I stared at him in disbelief. Me? I asked

He nodded

Why would you choose me? I mean I'm nothing special! I said

He chuckled Well your Wish List was quite interesting I must say. It was very different from other Wish Lists that I've seen.

Um thank you? I asked unsure of whether or not to be happy.

Wait! I shouted, what about my mom! What if she noticed that I'm gone!

Don't worry about that he said. One minute here equals 1 second in your world. He said

`Oh I sighed in relief. That's good I said.

Now he began. Since were done with that may I continue? I nodded. So like I told you we are in the Hunter x Hunter world. I squealed in delight! Since you can't tell everyone that you meet, that you're from another world. We need to make you a backup story of your life. We will be keeping your name since it doesn't matter anyway. You are a princess that's living in a palace in Pastellia. W-W-WHAT!? I shouted. He ignored me and kept talking. You ran away from your palace at night because you were sick of acting like a royalty and, took the hunter exam. Ok? I just nodded dumbly trying to process everything he told me. If you don't want to tell the others about you being a princess then just tell them you ran away because your parents are really strict and you wanted freedom. That's pretty much all you need to know. He finished

So are you ready to go? He asked

Go where? I asked

To the hunter exam DUH. He said

W w wait! I shouted.

He turned to look at me. What he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Y-y-you do know that t-the h-h-hunter exam i-is really hard right? I asked

Oh yea! He said like he was remembering something

I also let you have those nen power thingys. He said

And I let you have stamina that's above normal people.

REALLY!? I HAVE NEN!? OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SAMUEL DEX MAXUANE! I shouted while glomping him.

Alright I get it now let me go! He said

And you can just call me Sam. Its shorter.

Ok Sam I said while grinning happily.

Well then are you ready noooww? He said making the ow sound longer.

Yep! I said

He got out a weird crystal ball thingy and threw it in the air. Then a magic portal appeared on the place where the ball should have been.

Wow I said while staring at the portal.

C'mon Sam said while grabbing my hand.

We jumped into the portal.

AAAAAAH! I screamed I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEE! AAH!

Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Then a cloak appeared on me.

Cool! I said

It's to hide your identity. Sam said

Try not to stand out too much Ok?

Un! I said happily

I saw a light in front of us. Were here! I thought in delight!

I closed my eyes and let the light cover me.

When I opened them I was in front of the noodle shop. It's the noodle shop in HXH! I squealed!

Now like I told you don't reveile your identity unless necessary ok?

Yes mom I joked.

Sam ignored it. So I'll be going now. I'll be visiting you from time to time. Then bye!

He said and disappeared.

I walked into the noodle shop. With my hood covering my face slightly

Welcome! The chef said! How may I help you?

A stake combo please! I said knowing that that's the password.

The chef smirked knowingly and asked. How do you want it cooked?

Cooked slowly under weak flame! I said

Then a maid came out and led me to the back room. Thank you I told her

She bowed and walk away.

I sat down and started to eat. I was hungry because our school food is terrible and I usually don't touch any of them. Plus I don't eat breakfast so I was famished!

The steak was fabulous! Though I had some left over.

I saw a box and put the food in the box and closed the lid. I could save them for later! I thought while putting it in my bag. Wait I had a bag!? I was about to check what was in it but, the elevator stopped right then. Darn it I thought I'll check it later.

I walked out and looked around. Some people looked at me curiously and some people just ignored me or glared at me.

Then the bean man came and gave me a tag that had 222 on it. I blinked in surprise. 2 was my favorite number. I mumbled quietly

Is something wrong? the blobby bean man asked

No I said quickly its nothing really.

I thank him and left to explore the place.

I wonder if I'll meet Killua along the way I thought.

That brightened me up and I squealed a little. Making other people look at me like I was crazy. Killua is my favorite character in HxH!

So I started to search for killua when I saw guess who? Hisoka!

I took my hood off of my cloak tucking my brunette hair into the hood and putting my hairband away so that they wont be able to tell if I was a girl or not.

I walked up to Hisoka and started to have a staring contest with him. Hisoka caught on pretty fast of what I was doing and joined in.

We stared at each other for 3 minutes while people were looking at us uneasly.

After 5 minutes have fast Hisoka blinked.

HA! You blinked! I shouted

Hisoka chuckled while other people paled, they probably thought that Hisoka would kill me or something.

I was fine around Hisoka because I knew nen and I put my ten up when I was near Hisoka.

Did you need anything from me Ringo chan? Hisoka asked

My eyebrows twitched at the nickname. No I was just bored you looked bored to so I decided to have a staring contest with you. Everyone Around us sweat dropped Oh AND my name is Ami. Sakurai Ami Ok? Not Ringo chan.

Ok Ami chan! Hisoka said with a chuckle

He was getting on my nerves for some reason.

I decided to go look for killua again. Buut guess what!? Tompa just had to appear in front of me! UGH he is like soooo annoying! I decided to put a fake smile on.

Hey you're a rookie here right? Tompa asked

Yep I said pretending happiness. Is it really that obvious?

Well you see I failed the hunter exam about 35 times so I'm a veteran here.

Really? I asked my voice full of fake enthusiasm.

Some of the other examinees were snickering at us.

Yep! Tompa said like he was proud of himself

(_Stupid fucking box nosed pig. I just wanted to find Killua but OH NOOO you just had to block my way to tell me your stupid story! Go to hell you box nosed pig!) _I thought. With a smile on the outside.

Hey do you want some juice to celebrate our friendship? Tompa asked

Just a moment Tompa san I said while walking away from him. Tompa looked confused along with other examinees that were watching. I went up to the bald ninja ( I think his name is Hanzo) Can I borrow your scarf for just a moment please? I asked the bald ninja with the most cutest look and the voice. He hesitated a little but he gave the scarf up after I gave him my super-duper-cute-puppy-eyes. Thank you I said! Happily!

I went up to Tompa again

Tompa san you really shouldn't be mean to other rookies like me you know. I said with a evil smirk. Huh he said w-w-what do you mean? Tompa stuttered

My evil smirk widen as I put some nen into scarf and mad it razer sharp. I cut the Tompas bag into shreds along with the juices with the scarf. Tompa looked like he was about to faint. So did the other examinees. The bald ninja just stared at the scarf with his mouth opened. Hisoka just smirked.

I returned the bald ninjas scarf and said bye to Tompa. I skipped away from them while putting my hood back on.

I destroyed all of the juices except three, for Gon, leorio, and kurapica. (Since I can't destroy the storyline now can I?) I thought.

I decided that I should met with Gon first. So while I was waiting I decides to check out what in my bag.

I sat in a far corner that was dark because there was no light there and I could change my cloths without being seen.

I quickly took off my white shirt that was underneath my yellow sleeveless shirt.i folded my white shirt neatly and put in my bag. Since I was too lazy to search for things in my backpack I just dumped everything out.(_except the shirt of course.)_

I had a flashlight, a pouch with a strap to go around my waist, two fingerless gloves, water bottle, spare clothes, bandages ,energy drinks, and a-a-A-A-IPHONE!? OMG I'M SOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A I PHONE! EEEEEEEEEEEEK! After I calmed my self down I looked into the pouch and saw 20 daggers (they were all small)and 7 shurikens, I also had a I phone charger.

I was about to start playing subway surfers when Gon,Leorio,and Kurapika came.

I put my Iphone away and walked up to them. Tompa was already there. Now Now Tompa san. What did I say about being mean to other rookies? I said with a smirk

Tompa just ran away as fast as he could.

I turn to the trio.

Hi my name is Ami! I said with a smile.

Hi! I'm Gon! And this is leorio and Kurapika!

Nice to meet you all! I said while shaking kurapika's hand.(_I'm shaking Kurapikas hand!) _I was jumping on the inside.

You know you shouldn't trust other people so easily. The drink that Tompa had had laxative in it.

Really!? Gon asked with large eyes. I nodded

Well thank you for saving us there Ami. Kurapika said

Yea thanks brat. Leorio said

Its fine. I said.

Gon was about to say something when Satotsu san appeared

He started to talk but I didn't listen since I already knew it all.

We all started running.

We soon met up with Killua.

Hey kid! That's cheeting! Leorio shouted!

Killua turned to us and eyed me, Gon, then Kurapika and finally Leorio.

Why? He asked

WHY!? This is a stamina test! Leorio said

No it isn't! Me and Gon said at the same time.

Gon! Ami! Whose side are you on!?

Kurapika then started explaining about being able to bring stuff and use them in the exam.

Leorio started mumbling about traitors and stuff.

Killua turned to us again. Whats your name? he asked us.

I'm Ami and this is Gon I motioned to Gon.

He nodded I'm Killua I'm 12 what about you? he asked Gon.

I'm 12 too! He said

You? Killua asked me.

I'm 11! I'm one year younger than you two!

He did that awesome flipping trick and got off his skateboard.

Cool! Me and Gon said!

I guess I'll run too. Killua said

I'm going up to the front I said

They both nodded

Ja! I said

I went to run right beside Satotsu san

Ne Satotsu san! I said

Yes? He asked

Can I aske you something?

Of course. He said

How do you make your mustache defy gravity?

He didn't answer that one.

I sighed. Then another question popped into my mind.

Then how come you don't have a mouth?

He didn't answer that one either.

After that he didn't talk to me at all.

I went back to Killua and Gon.

What did you two talk about? Killua asked me

I told him about the questions and he started laughing while clutching his stomach.

Eh? Gon asked Confused about whats so funny.

My second story! I still haven't found out what a review is yet but, I'll keep on trying!

(JAPANESE WORDS)

**Shuriken: star shape ninja throwing thingy**

**Un: ok, yes, sure**

**Ja: bye**


	3. My Worst Enemy Is A Banana Peel

**My Worst Enemy Is A Banana Peel**

Yo! People! I'm here again! For my third chapter! I was going to write 2 chapters a week but, It sorta turned out like one chapter a day or something. I would like to thank airix ixief for my first review! I own nothing but my characters! Enjoy!

* * *

**Ami's pov**

We were running for a while until Gon saw the long rows of stairs.

I groaned. (_I forgot that there were stairs in the exam_)! I thought

Gon! Ami! Wanna race to see who finishes first? Killua challenged

Sure! Me and Gon said.

Whoever loses have to buy dinner! Gon said

Okay you're on! Killua said

Ready! Set! Go!

We started to run faster.

Then we saw Kurapika and Leorio along the way.

Were going ahead Kurapika! Gon said

See ya later old man! Killua said

I'M NOT OLD! I'm still a teenager! Leorio shouted while sweating badly.

Everyone froze in shock.

HUH!? NO WAY!

I was still a little worried about Leorio. Then I remembered!

I digged through my bag and found what I wanted..

Here Leorio! I said handing him my energy drink.

I also handed one to Kurapika.

Thanks Ami! Leorio shouted

I'm also very grateful. Thank you very much Ami. Said Kurapika

I smiled brightly.

Kurapika blushed slightly.

Hey! How come we don't get one? Killua asked

You guys already have monstrous strength! I shouted

If guys you had more energy then I'm pretty sure you'll destroy this place!

A red tick mark appeard on Killua head.

If we have monstrous strength then you do too! He said

Nu uh! I said At leat I'm kind of tired from running. I said with a small bead of sweat on my forehead. But you two aren't even sweating!

Hmph! Your barely sweating either! Killua retorted

I huffed and ran in front of them.

I was far away from them when I slipped on a banana peel.

Huh!? (_why is there a banana peel on the ground _!?) I thought

Then I remembered the monkey that was in the exam.

Killua and the others soon catched up to me.

While Killua was laughing his head off Gon iasked me if I was Ok.

I answered that I was fine.

HAAAAHAA! HAHAA! Y- y-you fell HAHAHA! On a-a ban-na-ana HAAHAHAHAHAA! P-p-peel! Killua said while laughing hard.

I felt a tick mark appearing on my head.

WOULD YOU FUCKING SHUT UP! AND GET MOVING! I screamed

We soon moved on after Killua was done laughing. Though he was still grinning and chuckling every now and then. I was sending dark glares at him

Me Killua and Gon were running to get to the front again.

We started to talk about why we wanted to become a hunter.

I was about to say my reason when someone shouted. Look the exit!

The three of us both said GOAL!

We argued about who being the fastest.

Satotz-san told us three that we tied.

We waited for Kurapika and Leorio to come.

After they came Satotsu-san had explained about the swamp

(TIME SKIP)

We all waited for the huge gate to open.

Satotsu-san had already left but I could slightly feel his nen.

I turned to the tree that he was on and waved to his direction.

He looked surprised.

Then the gate suddenly opened and my attention was brought back to it.

Will all applicants who past the first phase please enter. Menchi said

I was literally dancing in the inside. This was my favorite part in the exam!

Welcome! I'm the second phase examiner Menchi! And this is Buhara she said motioning to Buhara.

A loud sound caught everyone's attention.

It seems like your starving. Menchi said to Buhara

I'm starving! He replied

There you have it! The second phase will involve cooking! She said

C-cooking!? Some examinees said

Most of them complained and said rude things to her.

I felt bad for her since I liked cooking and it wasn't very pleasant when someone insults cooking.

I was pissed when some of them started laughing at her being a gourmet hunter.

So gourmet hunter-san what are we suppose to cook? The fat guy with the yellow hair asked.

You'll be making any dish that's made out of pigs!

You are allowed to use any type of pigs in the Biska Forest.

You will pass if we both think its delicious!

The exam will end once were full.

Now then START!

Everyone ran into the Biska Forest to hunt pigs except for me.

I walked up to Menchi.

I'll apologize instead for the rude behavior then did. I said while bowing.

Hm? Well it seems like you have a pretty good manners for a boy! Menchi said.

Um Menchi-san. I said while fidgeting.

I'm a girl. I said while pulling my hood off. Letting my brunette hair fall freely around.

Oh! Menchi looked a little surprised.

Your so cute! She said

I blushed slightly.

No wonder why you have great manners! She said. I'll be waiting for your meal that you cooked!

I nodded and ran off to find pigs for my self.

I quickly catched one since I already knew their weakness.

I was about the fifth person who came back.

I started to chop vegetable and put them into a sliver pot.

Lots of people tried to copy me but couldn't since I working too fast for then to follow along.

I was going to make beef stew with pork.

I noticed that Menchi was glancing at me from time to time.

A lot of people had failed by then.

Then Buhara became full and no one passed.

Menchi looked a little disappointed (_probably because she couldn't try my stew_)

Wait Menchi san! I said

She raised an eyebrow

Please don't fail the other examinees! I pleaded

I'm sorry but I can't do that she said. None of them were good enough to pass the exam.

Then try my food that I cooked! And if you think it's good then let the others have a retry! I pleaded

Hmmm. Menchi said like she was thinking hard about it.

I brought my food over.

Buhara and a couple other examinees started to drool at the delicious scent.

Even though I looked innocent on the outside. I was smirking on the inside.

While I was in the forest I picked up some herbs that gives off a delicious scent when Its put on food. It smelled good enough for anybody to drool over it.

I was sure that she would accept the offer after smelling this.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. Ok I'll accept that offer.

Yes! WHOO HOO! Yea! Some of the examinees shouted.

I put the food tray down on the table and opened the lid.

Menchi's eyes sparkled for a moment.

She started to eat the soup.

We all waited for the resoult.

**Kurapica's pov**

This is bad I thought. Getting another chance for the exam was a good thing but, if she lose

I sighed and got my double swords ready.

People might get angry at her and blame her for failing and start to attack her.

I must be ready to protect Ami.

**Killua's pov**

I looked over to kurapica.

He had his swords ready. I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

I sharpened my nails.

I won't let anyone hurt my Ami! I thought

Wait did I just say _my_ Ami? I shooked my head. No that can't be

**Ami's pov**

I eagerly waited for the resoult. Well? I asked

Menchi opened her mouth to speak Its …

* * *

Dum DUM DUMMMM. A cliff hanger! Don't hate me for it!

So I would like to tell all you people one thing.I don't really care if Ami is a Mary Sue or not.I mean I kind of like Mary Sues sometimes in a story you know. Anyways just wanted to say that. Oh and I found out what a review is too! Its just plainly a comment right? So bye peoples. I'll make a new chapter soon!


	4. Sky Diving

**Sky Diving**

Hi ya'll! I'm back! Nobody murdered me for the cliff hanger…yet! Anyway's I thank Lunagorn for my second review and anny30011989 for the third review. WHOO HOO! I'm glad that you all liked it. Now keep on reviewing people! The three people who reviewed first will get a special story written by me! For those three that reviewed just tell me what kind of story you want it to be and what characters you want there to be. BUT! It has to be an HxH story. It could be a one shot or the chapter story. You get to choose. Now enjoy the story!

**(No one's pov)**

Menchi opened her mouth to answer.

I-it's…..

Kurapika clutched his swords tighter.

Killua kept a wary gaze at the examinees.

Fabulous! Menchi shouted her eyes wide in surprise.

Ami squealed loudly. YAY!

So that means you'll do a redo right? A loud voice said from the sky.

**( Ami's pov )**

My eyes widened.

T-t-that voice! It must be! I thought

An old man came falling down from a big blimp.

Chairman Netero! I shouted unconsciously

Menchi sharply turned her head to me.

How did you know that!? She asked me

O-oh! U-u-um internet? I said asking myself at the same time.

Menchi. Netero said sternly

Y-yes! Menchi said nervously turning her head back to Netero.

Since you have promised this little girl that you'll do a redo test. He said while smiling kindly at me for a moment. I smiled back at him.

You'll do it right? He asked Mechi.

O-of course! Menchi said

Good but this time you will also do an example for the examinees so that it's believable. He said

Menchi nodded. Then can you please carry us to Mt. Split Half? Mechi asked

Mt. Split Half? Hm I see what your thinking. Very well. Netero replied

( Arrived at Mt. Split Half )

After Menchi showed us an example lots of examinees backed out.

Cool! I've been waiting for something like this! Killua and Gon shouted.

Yay! Were going sky diving! I love sky diving! I shouted (even though I never sky dived before)

Leorio groaned. You guys are actually excited for this!? I'll never understand kid's mind. Leorio grumbled

I'ts not that hard Leorio. You just have to be careful of the Spider eagles that are trying to kill you for steeling their baby's! I said

Very helpful Ami. Verrry helpful. Leorio said sarcastically

I giggled.

Kurapica Looked at me like I was weird.

( _Oh damn_! _I was suppose to act like a boy_! _Crap_! ) I thought

Come on Ami! Gon shouted at me

Coming! I shouted back ( _Phew_! _That was wayyy too close to revealing that I was a girl _)

1 2 3! Go!

We shouted and jumped off.

WHOO HOO! I shouted in glee!

We each grabbed onto a string

What are we waiting for! Lets go get the eggs! Leorio said

No. Not yet. Gon said

Huh!? Why!? Leorio shouted ( _God_! _All this shouting is going burst out my eardrums_! ) I thought

It's the wind. Killua said

There isn't always a updraft. He explained

Then the string got thinner.

Still no wind? Killua asked Gon

Not yet. Gon said

I'm going ahead you guys! I said

Huh! Didn't you hear what Killua sa- I jumped off before Leorio could continue.

AMI! Kurapika, Killua, Gon, and Leorio shouted

(_Now if I remember correctly Sam said that my nen power is controlling wind_.) I thought

I grabbed on of the eggs and shouted. Kaze!

I felt wind that I created pushing me upward.

I landed on my feet when I got to the top.

I was the first to get the egg.

Hohohoho. You know how to use nen at such a young age! Netero said

I just smiled up at him.

Then the rest of them came up.

Nice! I said high 5 ing Killua

Ne Ami. How did you do that? Gon asked me

S-e-c-r-e-t! I said

Aww! Gon pouted

Ami! You're a girl!? Leorio shouted

Huh!? How did you know that!? I shouted panicking

Ami your hood. Kurapika said calmly with a slightly surprised faced.

My hood came off when I landed because of the wind, letting my brunette hair flow gracefully. (One of the anime effects that I love.)

Killua's eyes just widened slightly.

Gon didn't really care.

We got on the blimp to get to the third exam.

Gon asked me if I wanted to go exploring with them but I refused.

I was too tired to even move.

( _Wow. They took the information of me being a girl pretty calmy. Except Leorio_ _of_ _course _

I lied down on a bench that just happened to be there. (Another anime effect that I love)

I fell asleep right away.

( TWO HOURS LATER )

( _Tompa's pov_ )

I turned around the corner and saw Ami sleeping peacefully on a bench.

A idea popped in my head.

I smirked.

I got closer to her with a rope to tie her up.

This is for destroying my juices! I said

As soon as I touched her. Her legs moved toward me.

Huh!? I shouted

She kicked me with full force on my face.

**( killua's pov )**

_Damn my hands all sticky from blood_! I thought

I had just killed two examinees that got on my nerves.

I turned around the corner and saw Tompa with a rope getting closer to Ami.

I was about to stop him when- Ami kicked Tompa in the face with full force while still sleeping.

Tompa crashed into a wall and fainted.

Mmmhmm. Mom! 5 more minutes. Ami mumbled and went back to sleep.

I stared at her dumbfounded.

I burst out laughing!

HAAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

After calming myself down I went near her.

She looked so vulnerable when she was asleep.

Her hood was was off and her hair was layed around her. Her faced looked pale under the light. Her cherry lips mumbled something every now and then.

She looks so cute! I thought

Wait what!? I hit myself on the head

Whats wrong with me!? Am I sick?

I shooked my head and cleared off the thought

I shooked Ami's shoulder slightly to see what would happen.

Her right foot immediately came for my face.

I jumped out the the way. Her foot grazed my right cheek slightly.

I smirked. Looks like I don't have to worry about her when she's asleep. I said

( arrived at trick tower )

**( Ami's pov )**

I woke up and found Tompa on the floor with a big purple bruise on his cheek.

I wonder what happened to him. I thought

I walked outside and saw Killua whispering something to Gon and others.

Hey guys! I shouted

H-hey Ami! Gon said nervously

Is something wrong? I asked Gon

N-no! Nothing at all. He said

I narrowed my eyes full of suspicions.

Anyway's we should get going. Kurapika said

Ok! I said cheerfully. Then I saw that Killua's cheek had a bandage on it.

( _Wait he shoudn't have a bandage on his cheek! It wasn't in the anime or manga_! ) I thought panicking

OMG! Are you ok Killua? What happened!? I said while putting my hand on his cheek and leaning closer.

Killua blushed slightly and pushed me off.

I'm fine! And nothing happened! I just tripped! Killua said

I pouted. I knew he wasn't telling the truth. ( _whats with all these secrets_! ) I thought

Then the bean man started explaining about the tower.

So we just have to get to the bottom of the tower. Leorio said stating the obvious

Duh! I said to Leorio

Leorio just ignored me and continued

Then I got an idea.

I smirked evilly.

It's time to give the old man a heart attack! I thought

I got near the edge of the tower.

Hey Ami! Leorio said. Don't get too close or else you'll fa-

AH! I said and "triped" over the edge

AMI! Leorio shouted

I fell down from the tower.

OH MY GOD! AMI FELL DOWN THE EDGE! SHE'S GOING TO DIE! WHAT SHOULD WE DO! SHE'S GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEE! Leorio shouted while sobbing

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I laughed at Leorio while using my nen and floating toward the top of the tower.

Leorio looked at me dumbfounded. His face turned red from anger

AMI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Leorio said while chasing me around

Kurapika sighed at my childishness

Then I fell down a trap.

OW! I shouted landing on my butt.

I looked around the room. ( _so this is what it lookes like inside the room _) I thought

Then I spotted something or someone.

My eyes widened at who it was.

H-HISOKA!

Done with the fourth chappie! Remember! The three that reviewed will get a special story Ok? So make sure you tell me the info that I need to make the story!


	5. My Hero Is A Iphone

**My Hero Is a Iphone**

Hey yo peeps! Guess what! I decided that I'm going to make Gon Killua and Ami go to school later on in the chapters! I came up with that idea after reading Utsukushime. I love that story! You guys should read it too! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**(Ami's pov)**

H-HISOKA!? I shouted

My voice echoed around the small room.

"Ya! Ami-Chan!" Hisoka said with a smirk.

_(Oh god! Why!? Why does it have to be him!? Why can't I be with Gon and the others_!?) I thought helplessly.

"Well then lets get going!" Hisoka said walking towards the stairs.

_(So we don't get a watch like the others). _I thought

(after the battle)

I covered my left arm with bandages. I had gotten cut because of that psychotic dude that wanted to kill Hisoka.

I looked over to Hisoka. He had a gash on his shoulder. I knew he was going to be fine but I was still worried.

Ne Hiso-kun are you all right? I asked him

He chuckled at his new nickname

"I'm fine Ami-chan." He said

But I still patched him up anyways

( ten minutes later )

I was soooooo bored. I had nothing to do and Hiso-kun wasn't much of a talking person.

Then I remembered my Iphone. My eyes brightened up immediately.

"Ah! My hero!" I shouted kissing my Iphone

Hiso-kun looked at me curiously for a moment but went back to building his card castle.

Then a guy with needles on his face walked in.

He made some noises to Hiso-kun and he understood him.

I new it was Illumi so I didn't bother to look up from my Iphone.

( two hours later )

"I'm sooooooo bored!" I said for the 20th time.

My battery ran out and I couldn't plug it anywhere so I was back to square one.

I walked over to the bald dude and started to poke his bald head.

After two minutes he finally snapped.

"WHAT THE HELLL!" He shouted

My eyes got watery with fake tears.

"Hiso-kun! The baldies being mean to meeeee!" I shouted to Hisoka while clinging to his left arm crying.

Hisoka just looked over to to the bald dude and went back to playing poker with Illumi.

I started to play poker with them after the 4th game.

(time skip)

I waited for Gon and the others. tapping my foot impatiently.

"God! They're late!" I said

Finally Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and sadly Tompa came.

"You're here!" I shouted hugging Kurapika

Kurapika ruffled my hair fondly.

Then the dude with the purple hair that also defies gravity came out.

He led us outside.

"Fresh air!" I shouted

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen, congratulation on having escaping the trick tower." The purple gravity defying haired dude said

" The fourth exam will be held on Zevil Island" he said,"You will be drawing lots".

"Lots? What for?" The one with the weird looking hat said. I think Pokkle is his name if I remember correctly.

"To determine who will hunt and be hunted." Leppo said.

I just remembered his name! I thought. Cheering myself on the inside.

He continued with the explaining.

Hisoka went up to draw his lot.

Then I went up. Gon and the others looked surprised.

I just stuck my tongue at them.

Then it was Gittarakule. ( AKA Illumi )

Then the bald ninja dude and so on. After everyone drew lots we rode on a boat to get to the Island.

I commend everyone on board for their excellent work on the third exam!I will be you guide today. My name is Kara! A lady with orange hair said cheerfully.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully back

She sweat dropped when no one else said anything.

"This is so depressing!" I mumbled

I walked over to where Gon and Killua were siting.

There was a long and awkward silence between us.

"So who did you get?" I asked Gon and Killua even though I already knew.

"Secret" Killua said.

All three of us started laughing awkwardly.

"Don't worry my target isn't either of you." Killua said

"Mine isn't either of you too!" Gon said

"Me three!" I said

"Lets show each other our targets at the same time". Killua suggested

Ok! Me and Gon said

Ready set….

We all showed our cards

Gon: 44

Killua:199

Ami: 52

Seriously? Killua asked Gon. You have bad luck.

You think so? Who's 199? Gon asked

Don't know. Killua answered with a shrug.

Do you know yours Ami? Killua asked.

"Yep! Its Pokkle I think." I replied

Pokkle? Killua asked

"The one with the purple hat". I explained

Killua mouthed O.

I stood up and dusted myself.

Where are you going? Gon asked me

"exploring wanna come?"

Nah. Gon said.

I walked around the boat a bit.

I sighed. ( Pokkle is my 5th favorite person in HXH and I have to hunt him ) I thought.

Then I saw something white in front of me.

My eyes widened.

Sa- I covered my mouth quickly.

I picked up Sam and walked away to a corner where no one was there.

"Why are you here!?" I asked him

I just came to check on you and tell you more about your power. He answered smoothly

My mouth formed an O

You already know that your nen power is creating your own nen wind right? He asked.

I nodded.

Well you can also create another thing with your nen. He said

"Really?" I asked

He nodded

"Well what is it?" I asked impatiently

Water. He said simply

"So I can create wind and water." I said thoughtfully

Yep! That's all I came to say. I got to go now. He said

"Oh ok. I said sadly.

Don't worry you'll see me soon! He said quickly

Ok! I said cheerfully this time.

Sam smiled fondly at me and disappeared.

( arrived at Zevil Island )

Hiso-kun went into the island first.

"See you guys later"! I said to the others and left.

Hm. What should I do. I thought. I guess I'll collect three other badges. I decided.

For 5 days I hunted random peoples tags.

I already collected two. 89 and 105. They were the extra characters.

I just need one more. I thought

Then I remembered the extra plate that Killua was suppose to throw away.

Bingo! I thought. But I have to get there before he throws them away.

I ran as fast as I could searching for Killua.

After an hour later I finally found him.

He was about to throw the tags away.

"STOP!" I shouted

Hm? Killua said turning to me.

"C-can I h-have t-the 198's tag?" I asked panting from running.

He smirked evilly. And why should I do that?

"Oh come on! Can you please give it to me"? I asked him with my super duper cute puppy eyes.

He sighed. Fine! But you owe me on this one.

He handed me the tag.

"The other one too." I said sternly.

Why? He asked "innocently"

"You know perfectly why!" I snapped

Oh alright! He pouted and handed me the other tag.

Thank you! I said

Hey baldie! You can come down now! I shouted at Hanzo.

Baldie jumped down from the tree. His face was priceless.

Here ya go! I said handing him 197's tag.

T-thanks. Baldie said

I turned to the three brothers who were staring at us dumbfoundly.

I did a V sign at then.

"try again next year"! I told them cheerfully. Then I remembered that Killua's going to take the exam next year.

"nevermind. Try the test again the year after next year. You don't want to be in the exam next year!" I whispered to them.

They looked at me confused.

C'mon I'm going! Killua shouted at me then disappeared.

"Ah! You could have waited for me"! I Shouted and disappeared after him. Leaving four people with a dumbfounded face.

Killua was walking casually in front of me.

I ran to catch up with him.

Hey wasn't your target Pokkle? He asked

"yea but I couldn't find him so I just took some random peoples tag. I half lied.

Hm. He said simply.

We walked for a while in silence before we found a lake. It was dark already.

"Yippy water! I shouted. Now I can finally take a bath!"

I turned to Killua with a glare.

"Don't you dare peek." I said with a dark tone

Killua shrugged. Theres nothing much to see anyways. He said

I smacked him before getting ready to wash.

"Brrrrrr." I said

The cold water sent shivers down my spine.

It was full moon today.

I remembered something.

I concentrated my nen.

I could feel Killua tense up.

I made water with my nen and shaped them like butterflys.

Pretty! I thought

Are you done yet. Killua said with a bored tone.

Alright I'm getting out! I said with a frown

I let the butterfly turn back to water and let it join the lake water.

I quickly got changed and walked back to Killua.

He looked me over.

I was wearing a pink sleeveless hoodie that had a grey&white checkered hood. I was also wearing a grey&white checkered squirt.( skirt with shorts connected to it that doesn't show). The outfit was completed with a pink bracelet that had my initial on it.

I yawned. I was getting pretty sleepy.

"I wanna go to sleep." I mumbled just loud enough for Killua to hear.

He nodded.

We both lied down on the grass side by side.

"The stars are pretty today." I whispered to Killua

Yea. He said quietly

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**(Killua's pov)**

I knew she was asleep by the sound of her even breath.

I wonder what Gons doing. I thought.

I smirked

Probably sleeping soundly like miss sleeping karate fighte- I was interrupted from my thought by a tug on my right arm.

I looked over to my right and saw Ami clinging onto my arm like it was a teddy bear. No scratch that _she _actually thought that it was a teddy bear.

Mmmhm teddy! She mumbled in her sleep

I tried to pull my arm out of her grasp but no use. She was clinging onto her "teddy" ( AKA my arm ) like her life depended on it.

I sighed and looked at her childish face.

The corner of my mouth turned slightly into a smile.

I fell asleep soon after that.

( Morning )

I groaned

The light was shining down on my face.

( Why did they have to make that kind of anime effect!? ) I thought

So you're awake. Would you mind letting go now? A voice said

"Hm?" I said sleepily I turned my head up and saw Killua's face close to mine smirking.

I blushed immediately.

"L-let g-go of wh-hat?" I stuttered.

He pointed towards my hands. I looked down and saw that I was hugging unto his arm.

My face turned completely red.

I quickly let go of his arm.

"S-sorry." I muttered turning my face away from him.

Killua was about to say something when they announced for us to come back to the starting point.

I got up and walked over to the lake.

I splashed my face with water and tied my hair with a pink ribbon as a ponytail.

"Lets go!" I shouted cheerfully at Killua with a tint of red on my face from before.

He nodded

We both got back to the starting line and met up with the others.

My heart pounded fast.

( _Its almost time for the final exam_. ) I thought

* * *

I'm finally done! Hooray! So did you like the little Killua x Ami scene at the end? I decided that I'm going to make Kurapika be a big brother type of person to Ami rather than a lover. Cause you know Ami is 11 and Kurapika is 16. I don't think that match up very well. Anyways I'm going to ask you guys something important you ready? I would like to ask you to…...

...

...

REVIEW!


	6. Final Test

**Final Test**

Hi ya'll! I'm going to be doing something new today! I'm going to review for the reviwer! I know some people do this so I think I should do it too!

**Anny30011989: Lol! You must really hate school storys! Don't worry the school part isn't going to be long. They're going to school for only two or three chapters. Its not going to be too long.**

**Moonfire Hikari: Thanks for watching out for my mistakes! I'll try to fix them later on. I'm glad you liked the story.**

**AnimeRockzzz: Thanks for the compliment! I'm trying to make it sort of funny. Thanks for the suggestions too!**

* * *

**(In the blimp)**

The examiners were talking about the people who passed the test.

"Hohohohoho! Six out of nine are rookies! Marvelous, marvelous!" Netero said

"Has this ever happen before?" Buhara asked with his mouth full.

"Hmm, theres a trend where we'll go many years with no rookies qualifying. Then suddenly we'll have a whole bunch of promising newbies!" Netero said claping his hand together.

"This is the fourth time I've seen it happen since I became a chairman!" He said

"So what are we going to do for the final exam?" Satotsu said

Netero grinned. "You'll see"…

**( Ami's pov )**

(_They should be announcing for the interview pretty soon.) _I thought

Suddenly they announce for each of us to come when they call their numbers.

"Bingo!" I said snapping my fingers

I was next after Hiso-kun.

"Have a seat!" Netero said

I sat down on a cushion in front of the table.

"Why do you want to become a hunter?" He asked me

"Because I want freedom!" I said cheerfully

He raised an eyebrow at this.

"If I become a hunter then that means I'll be able to explore places that normal people can't go in!" I explained

He nodded

"So who catches you attention the most from the other examinees?" he asked

" Numbers 405, 404, 403 and 99" I said

Hm. He said simply

"Who do you not want to fight the most?" he asked

"The same 5 people." I said

"You're excused." He said

I skipped to the door.

"So what happened!?" Leorio asked me

"Find it out yourself." I said simply

I walked over to a bench.

( _Were going to have to go save Killua after this_. ) I thought

I sighed

"Is something wrong?" Kurapika asked me

"No. nothings wrong" I said with a fake smile.

Kurapika stared at me for a moment.

"Do you have parents Ami?" Kurapika asked suddenly

I nodded. surprised at the sudden question.

"Where do they live?" he asked

"Pastellia". I said

He looked at me confused.

"It's a small country on the other side of the world." I explained

He nodded.

" Ne Kurapika? I asked him

"Hm? He said

"How come you look like a girl?" I asked him innocently

He froze up right away.

"Kurapika? Kurapika? _Kurapika!?_ KURAPIKA?! **KURAPIKAAAAA!?" **I shouted at him but he didn't answer or move after that.

I sighed and got up and left him frozen on the bench.

I walked around for a while but then got bored again.

( my iphone is still chargin up so I have nothing to do. ) I thought sadly

Sam suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Good timing!" I said giving him a thumbs up.

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways here. He said giving me a blue thing that look very much like a jelly bean.

"is this a jelly bean?" I asked

"No. It's a memory pill." He said. "it will let you have a extra memory of the people that you need to remember in your castle." Like their names"

My mouth formed a O.

"Do I get a drink of water with this?" I asked

"make it yourself" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh! Yea! I can make water now with my nen! I shouted remembering.

I gulped down the memory pill along with my nen water.

Suddenly all kinds of information came into my brain.

"Wow. I whispered

"Now lets test it out!" Sam said

"First off! Who is your main buttler's name?" he asked

"Simon Freebell!" I said remembering the name

"Good" Sam said nodding his head.

"Then what is your full name as a princess?"

"Sakurai Vurenance Aminelle" I said

"Wait…What? When did you change my name!?" I shouted at Sam

"Just now." he replied simply.

"Your name was too simple to be a Princesses name so we changed it a little."

"Sakurai Ami is just a shorter verson of your name." He said with a shrug

"Well it seems like it worked well. So I'll be leaving then!"He said and disappeared.

"Wai-! Ugh! Why couldn't he just listen to me! I mumbled

( TIME SKIP )

It was my turn to fight.

My opponent was Pokkle again.

Ready start! The judge said

"Don't worry I'll make this quick for you!" I said

I got my daggers from my pouch and threw them at him.

He avoided them and shot an arrow at me. I escaped them just in time.

Hey! Give up already! A little girl like you can't possibly win! Hanzo shouted at me.

A little tick mark appeared on my head.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt a girl but I have to do this." Pokkle said looking apologetic.

I finally snapped. A dark aura surrounded me.

'Hee~. So you think you can beat me huh?" I said in a pissed tone

A-Ami? Kurapika called me unsurely. Surprised at the tone I was using.

"I wonder how you will feel after you get beatened by the "weak- little- girl". I said with a sickly sweet smile.

Pokkle tensed up immediately.

I used Ko on my right hand and aimed for Pokkle.

He avoided it and I punched the wall instead. The wall crumbled into small pieces immediately.

Everyone's jaws touched the ground except Killua's and the examiners.

"Oop!" I giggled "sweetly".

"Now shall we continue?" I said with that sickly sweet smsile still on my face.

"I-I give up." Pokkle said his voice shaking.

"aww!" I pouted. My aura was normal again.

I skipped back to where Kurapika was.

Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua made a mental note to themselves._(never make Ami angry)_

Then it was Killua'a turn to fight Illumi.

I bit my lips. I already knew what was going to happen.

I grabbed Killua's arm before he could go.

He turned his head to me.

"Good luck" I said.

**(Killua's pov.)**

Good luck. Ami said to me

Her eyes were full of mixed emotions. Sadness, anger, hate, troubled, depressed and most of all pain.

She let go of my arm and sat back down.

I walked up to the fighting square wondering what that was about.

"Its been a while Kil." The guy I was suppose to fight said

He took the needles out of his face and his face deformed.

My eyes widened at who I saw.

"A-aniki."

**( Ami's pov )**

I was biting my lips so hard that it bled. My eyes were full of hatred. I had a murderous aura around me.

Illumi was talking about killing Gon and me.

In the end Killua ended up losing.

It was Leorio's turn to fight.

I stood up. Getting ready for what I was going to do.

( _I'm really changing the story line aren't I_ ? ) I thought humorlessly

Leorio and Bodoro was about to start fighting when Killua appeared behind Bodoro with his claws ready.

I appeared in front of Killua blocking Bodoro.

Killua had stabbed me in my ribs instead of Bodoro.

AMI! Kurapika and Leorio shouted.

"K-Killua." I said my voice weak.

"D-don't worry. We'll d-definitely com-e to s-save y-you. I whispered to him, then blacked out.

* * *

YAY! FOR CLIFF HANGERS! WHOO HOO! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO GET KILLED!


	7. Here We Are At Heavens Arena

**Here We Are At Heavens Arena**

**(Ami's pov)**

Do….think…will….yet? a voice said

I woke up by the sound of voices.

I felt terrible. It was as if I was sleeping for a whole three months! My body was aching and stiff but, I didn't feel any pain though.

I cracked one of my eye open and saw a blur of white and black.

"Huh?" I mumbled

"Oh! Your awake!" A voice that sounded like Gon said

I blinked a couple of times adjusting my eyes.

It turned out that it was Gon with Killua by his side.

'Wait. Where am I? Why am I here? I asked

Then suddenly everything came back to me.

"Whoah-wait-how-why-YOU!" I shouted pointing at Killua

How in the world are you here!? You were suppose to go home! I shouted nonstop at Killua with a frown.

"I did." He said coolly

"Then how-I began

"We'll explain everything so calm down ok?" Gon said with a sweat drop on his head.

"O-ok" I said slightly out of breath

Gon explained everything to me.

"After Killua stabbed you, you fainted". He began Killua turned his head away from me. "Then you were in a state of coma for three months and a week. While you were sleeping we went to Kukuru Mountain to save Killua. We trained with Zebro-san for three months. He is a policeman working in the Zoldyck family. Then we finally managed to save Killua. After I told him what happened to you, he came to visit you everyday with me."

"We were really worried you know". Gon said

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me" I said

Killua had stayed in silence the whole time.

We were in silence for a while.

"I'm Sorry!" Killua blurted out

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you and, if you don't want to be my friend anymore that's fine I'm just really really sorr-" Killua was cut off.

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted

Killua looked surprised at my sudden outburst. His mouth was hanging slightly.

'I'm already thankful that you came to my room everyday to check on me, and the first thing you say to me when finally I woke up is saying sorry to something I already forgave loooooong time ago!?" I shouted at him

I was fuming with anger.

"I-I'm sorr- he began

"STOP SAYING SORRY! I GET IT ALREADY!" I shouted

"Y-yes madam!" Killua shouted saluting at me

"Pfft…. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I burst out laughing. Then Gon and Killua joined.

We stopped laughing after 3 minutes.

"Well since we're all done with that. What are we going to do now?" I asked still giggling now and then.

"We were thinking about going to Heavens Arena." Killua said

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I said cheerfully and got off of the bed.

My legs were stiff from not moving for three months and I fell down right away.

Luckily Killua caught me.

'You ok?" he asked

"Yea thanks" I replied getting back on my feet blushing slightly.

"Where are my stuff?" I asked the other two.

They both pointed to a corner where my bag was.

( _Well DUH_ ) I thought feeling slightly embarrassed

I walked over to my bag and got out a pair of clothes.

I motioned them to get out.

I locked the door after they left.

I changed into a simple strapless blue sundress that had white outlines on it. I tied my hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon. I wore white sandals to match it.

I opened the door to see Killua and Gon waiting for me.

"Lets go!" I said smiling at them.

'Okay!" Gon said cheerfully back

"So where's Leorio and kurapika?' I asked

"Leorio is studying for his medical exam and Kurapika is searching for a job. Gon said

"We decided that we are going to meet each other again in Yorkshin." Killua explained

"Hm." I said in a bored tone

I signed out of my hospital room and, we headed for the Heavens Arena.

(In the blimp)

Wow! Me and Gon said at the same time

" Its so tall!" I said looking at the building.

"Yep" Killua said

"That's the Heavens Arena. It's the world's fourth tallest building" he explained

"So this is where we will be training." Gon said his voice full of awe.

We arrived at the Heavens Arena.

We went inside and there was a huge amount of people in there.

Gon and Killua was already walking ahead of me.

"Ah! Wait for me!" I pouted

"Hurry up or else we'll leave you there! Killua said

I huffed at him

We lined up to register to fight.

"The lines so long!" I complained

"Is everyone in line going to the Heavens Arena to fight?" Gon asked

"Yea. This is different from Hunter exam and, you just have to beat up your opponent." Killua explained

"Welcome to the arena" a lady wearing the arena's uniform said. "Please fill out this form"

All three of us signed up.

Kiluua's number was 2054, Gon's was 2055, and mine was 2056.

Killua lead us to a room filled with fighting rings and, people were fighting in it.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Killua said

"Eh? you've been here before?" Gon asked

"Yea when I was six my dad threw me in here without even a penny. He told me not to come home until I get to the 200th floor. It took me two years to get to the 200th floor." Killua said

"Wow your dad is pretty harsh!" I said with a sweat drop.

Then they announced Gon's number to come up to ring E.

"Good luck!" I said to Gon.

"Thanks!" Gon said nervously.

Gon's opponent was a big fat dude.

"I guess he didn't really need the luck." I said in a bored tone.

"Duh." Killua said

I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey this isn't a game! Get out while you can!" A man sitting next to KIllua shouted.

A tick mark appeared on my head.

"Keep your cool on." Killua said to me with a smallt frown on his face.

"I know that!" I snapped back at him.

Gon had defeated the guy already while we were talking, with one push.

"Nice!" Killua said to Gon

It was Killua's turn next. He defeated his opponent with a chop.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath.

It was my turn next.

My opponent was a Huge dude that was bigger and taller then me of course.

"Great! We have another kid!" someone from the crowd shouted.

I gave a dark glare towards the voice.

Ready…START!

I jumped and kicked the man strait in his face and, sent him flying towards the wall.

My eyes widened.

"Ooops! I forgot to control my strength! I'm so sorry!" I said panicking.

"Is he dead?" I asked unsurely

"No he's just fainted" the referee said.

I sighed in relief. ( _thank goodness_ ) I thought

"You may go to floor 82." The ref said.

"Can I go to floor 50 instead?" I asked

The ref just nodded with a confused face and handed me the ticket.

I went back to where Killua and Gon was.

"I told you to keep your cool on." Killua said with a smirk

"Hmph!" I said

All three of us went to the elevator along with another boy.

I kept on glancing towards the boy.

The guide lady explained about the system of winning and losing in the arena.

"You also get your own room when you pass the 100th floor." The boy said

"Hm?" Gon and Killua said as if just realizing the boy was there.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zushi! He said

"What about you three?" Zushi asked

"I'm Ami! This is Gon and Killua!" I said cheerfully motioning both of them.

( _he is sooo cute_! ) I thought

"We have arrived at floor 50." The lady said

"All three of your fights were amazing!" Zushi said

"What are you talking about! You made it up to this floor in your first try too!" I said to Zushi.

"That's right!" Gon said

" I still have a long way to go. By the way which martial arts discipline do you practice? Zushi asked

"School? We don't have one, right?" Killua said asking me and Gon

"No… Gon said

"Well I did took lessons for a year when I was 7 ,but I don't remember which school I was in though." I said unsurely

I had took Karate classes when I was in the real world.

"Eh! You're that strong even though you only took class for one year!? And you two didn't even take classes at all! Zushi said surprised.

"I still have a long way to go!" Zushi said with a cute determined face.

My eyes softened for a moment.

Then we heard someone clapping.

"Zushi you did well." A man wearing a light pink shirt that was untucked came toward to us.

"Master!" Zushi said.

"You kept to my teaching well." The man said

"Osu! I'm honored" Zushi said

"Who are they?" The man asked looking over to us.

"They are Killua-san, Gon-san and Ami-san!" Zushi explained

"Nice to meet you I'm Wing, Zushi's master.

"Osu! Gon and Killua said

I bowed.

"Nice to meet you and Wing-san your shirt is untucked. I said pointing at his shirt.

"Oh! Sorry about that. Wing said tucking his shirt

After that we went to turn our ticket in for money.

"One hundred and fifty two jenny." Gon said looking at his money.

"On the first floor you get just the amount of money to buy a juice." Killua explained while getting a drink from the vending machine.

I got a chocolate milk from the machine. ( _what can I say? I love chocolates! Not as much as Killua though )_

"You get more fight money as you go higher up. Once you pass the 150 floor you'll get ten million jennys in a pop." Killua said

"Ne Killua didn't you make it to floor 200 before? How much do you get when you pass 200?" Gon asked

"Well I'm not sure since I quited when I got up to the 200s but when I won at 190s I had around two hundred million jennys total I think". Killua said finishing his juice.

"What happened to all that money?" I asked curiously since I forgot about that part in the anime.

"That was four years ago! I spent it all on snacks!" Killua said

Me, Gon, and Zushi had a big sweat drop on our heads.

"Lets go to the waiting room!" Killua said

"Ok!" I said finishing my milk and throwing it away.

We followed Killua into a room full of people.

"Well if our opponent is like this then we should be able to get to the 200s in a flash. Killua said

"Killua! You don't have to say it so bluntly you know! Even If they don't take a chance against us you could at least go easy on them! I shouted at him.

Everyone in the room was giving us glares.

I quickly covered my mouth.

"Ooops?" I said

KIllua rolled his eyes and Gon was laughing nervously.

#2054 Killua sama and #1963 Zushi sama please come to arena A on floor 57.

"I'll try my best!" Zushi said

"Better luck next time." Killua said

I smacked Killua's head.

"I told you not to be so blunt!" I shouted

"Geez alright!" Killua said walking out with Zushi.

( after the fight )

I walked out of the elevator and saw Gon and Killua waiting for me.

"The match took you longer than I thought" Gon said

"Yea I was playing with my opponent a little. Then he made me snap and….yea… I finished lamely.

Gon and Killua nodded in a understanding way.

Killua told us about how he couldn't beat Zushi even thought he hit him so many times.

"his master called that technique Ren." Killua said

I stiffened slightly but continued walking.

Killua noticed this but said nothing.

We continued to fight since we aimed for floor 200.

"Killua had defeated another opponent with a chop!" The announcer shouted

Oh! On the other ring Gon had defeated his opponent with a push again! Ami had also defeated her opponent with her kick! Each of them had won 6 matches without a scratch over the three days and had finally reached the 100 floor! The announcer shouted loudly.

(_God she is so loud_!) I thought annoyed

Killua the chopper! Gon the pusher! And Ami the kicker! How far will they be able to go? The announcer said

**( no one's pov )**

"Yay! A private room! Gon and Ami shouted

Ami hopped on the bed while Gon was looking through the room.

"Now we don't have to worry about money and lodging anymore!" Gon said cheerfully

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Killua said sitting beside Ami

He started explaining about how some people do dirty things to stay in the 100s to keep their rooms.

"Killua. Gon said

"what?" Killua asked

"Ssshhhh she's sleeping" Gon said pointing towards Ami.

Ami had fallen asleep while Killua was talking, she was hugging her pillow like a teddy bear.

The two boys left quietly, leaving the sleeping girl.

( next morning )

**(Ami's pov)**

I woke up and stretched.

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower.

( _I wonder what Killua and Gon are doing_ ) I thought

I changed into a black tanktop and a pink stripped half shirt on top of it. I also wore pink shorts with black sandals. I tied my hair in a side ponytail with a black ribbon. I had a pink ankle bracelet on my right foot.

I looked at what time it was. My eyes widened

It was 2:30 pm.

OMG! I totally overslept! I half shouted/mumbled

I ran out in search for Killua and Gon.

I found them talking to Wing-san.

Killua was narrowing his eyes at Wing-san.

They started to walk toward somewhere.

( _what am I doing I have to follow them_! ) I thought and quickly walked towards them.

"Oh hi Ami!" Gon said cheerfully

"I thought you would never wake up!" Killua teased

I ignored him.

"So where are we going?" I asked Gon

"We're going to Wing-san's place to learn what nen is!" Gon said

"Oh" I said

We arrived at Wing-san's house. He explained what nen was. I already knew he was lying.

"Lets go Gon, Ami!" Killua said

I nodded and followed him.

As soon as we got outside Killua told us that Wing was lying.

I stayed silent the whole time.

"Ami you know what nen really is. Right?" Killua said suddenly said

I stopped walking right away.

Killua and Gon stopped too.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked

"Well when Wing was talking you looked like you weren't really listening. Plus the power that you used in the Hunter exam is nen right?" Killua said smartly

( _Busted_! ) I thought

I sighed and looked into Killua's blue eyes.

"You're going to learn what nen really is soon. So please. Just don't ask me any question ok? I pleaded my eyes were filled with sincerity.

Killua's blue eyes flickered for a moment. Then he nodded and continued walking.

Gon just looked confused but didn't ask any questions.


	8. Nen

**Nen**

Hey peeps! Its time for review the reviewer!

**Anny30011989: I would really like to thank you for reviewing so much for me! Your reviews always cheered me on to make another chapter. I'm really thankful to you.**

**Flamer: If you don't like the story then why in the world are you reading it? Plus you said that you'll be waiting for another chapter. Which means your going to read it again. Like dude seriously, whats wrong with you? If you don't like it then don't read it. Your just jealous that I can write a story, and you can't. Just accept the cold truth dude. Rather than wasting your time reading something you don't like. Find a story that you will enjoy.**

**This is my first fanfic too. So I can't be perfect at it you know. DUH**

Yep! That's pretty much it! Enjoy the story!

**( Ami's pov )**

I lied down on my bed, thinking about what had happened.

( _I bet they're going to ask me how I knew, that they were going to learn Nen_. ) I thought.

I was sure that if I don't stop worry then my brain would explode.

"Why is everything so complicated!" I shouted at no one in particular.

I got out of bed and headed for the door.

(_I have to get some fresh air_) I thought

I went out to the lobby where there was a balcony. It was full moon tonight.

I leaned on the edge of the balcony.

A soft breeze made the edge of my white nightgown flow for a moment.

I let out a soft sigh.

"Can"t sleep?" a familiar voice said

I jumped in surprise and, turned to see Killua standing there.

**( Killua's pov )**

I twisted and turned in my bed.

I just couldn't forget that look of sincerity in Ami's eyes.

I jumped off of my bed and scratched the back of my head while walking towards the door.

( _Might as well get some fresh air_ ) I thought

I went down to the lobby and saw a girl wearing a white nightgown, leaning against the balcony.

(_Is that a ghost_!?) I thought but quickly dismissed the thought

I slowly walked towards the girl. My footsteps made no noises as I neared the girl.

The girl let out a soft sigh and I knew that it was Ami right away from the voice. Then the words slipped out of my mouth.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumped. Not noticing that I was walking towards her the whole time. (_ well can't blame her, since I was forced to learn to be silent ever since I was born_. )

She slowly turned to me and I got a full view of her for the first time tonight.

Her hair and her nightgown was flowing because of the wind. Her skin looked ghostly pale under the moonlight and, her emerald eyes were slightly clouded with worry. She had a slight frown on her face but, it changed into a nervous smile when she saw me.

**( Ami's pov )**

"Just getting some fresh air!" I said in a fake cheerful voice.

Killua nodded and stood beside me.

There was a long awkward silence between them.

"The stars are really bright tonight." Killua said breaking the silence.

"eh?" I said and looked up. It was true, you could see a lot of stars in the sky.

"Its so pretty" I mumbled

Then I remembered that we said similar things in the hunter exam.

"This reminds me about the hunter exam, doesn't it? I asked with a soft smile.

"Yea." Killua said quietly.

He had a distant look on his face, as if he was remembering a memory.

I was starting to get sleepy from the small talk that I had with him.

"I think I'm going to bed now." I said turning around.

As I was walking towards the elevator Killua's hand suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Eh!?" Was all I could say before Killua hugged me.

" We're both just going to wait until you tell us the truth. Neither me or Gon is going to force you to tell us your secret. So stop worrying about that. Ok?" Killua said with a tint of red on his cheek.

My eyes widened.

( _is he worried about me_? ) I wondered

Killua quickly let go of me and, turned his head away.

"Anyways just try to get some sleep." Killua said scratching the back of his head.

I nodded but, before I leave I turned to him once more

"Thank you Killua, for worrying about me!" I said with a pure happy smile

Killua blushed again and said goodnight.

"goodnight!' I replied

( in my room )

I hopped into my bed.

For some reason my heart felt lighter than before.

( _probably because, he told me that they would wait for me to tell the truth_ ) I thought with a smile.

I fell asleep soon after that.

( at the rings )

Once again Gon, Ami, and Killua had defeated their opponent with on attack! They have successfully cleared the 190s! they have reached the 200s! The ridiculously loud announcer shouted.

I did a victory sign at camera with a big smile.

We rode on a elevator to get to the 200s.

"I wonder what the 200s is like!" Gon said enthusiastically

"Beats me." Killua said

We arrived at the 200s.

"WOW! Its so fancy in the 200s!" Gon shouted

It certainly was fancy. There were expensive looking furnitures everywhere.

( skip the part with Hisoka )

Wing-san was explaining about nen.

"I will now direct my aura towards you." Wing said to Gon and Killua

"You can go rest or do something else, since you already know the basics of Nen." Wing-san said to me.

I nodded and sat on the couch.

I was surprised at how fast they could control their Ten.

Then I drifted off to sleep.

**( No one's pov )**

"Next I will use hostile Nen against you." Wing said

"Wait! Gon said pointing at Ami

"Woudn't Ami-chan not be able to protect herself from your nen while sleeping?" Gon asked

"Don't worry Ami seems like she learned Nen ever since she was young, so she should be able to use Ten unconsciously while sleeping" Wing explained

"Wow! We should work hard to keep up with Ami-chan!" Gon said with determination.

"Now are you two ready?" Wing asked

Both of them nodded.

( after Wings lesson )

Gon was piggybacking Ami.

Hisoka was still in the same spot as yesterday.

He noticed that Ami was on Gon's back sleeping.

"Hm? What happened to Ami-chan?" Hisoka asked

"She fell asleep on the couch, because you won't let us go to our rooms" Killua said glaring at Hisoka.

"oh~ I see." Hisoka said with a smirk.

Hisoka sent hostile nen towards them but, they simply used Ten and walked away to the receptionist.

"Welcome to the 200s! Please fill out the form on this paper." A lady with blue hair, wearing the Arena's uniform said

She explained how the fighting system in the 200s work.

"Are you going to fight right away?" Killua asked GOn

"Yea! I have to find out how different these opponents are! Gon said with determination

"Then you have to fill out this form to." The receptionist said handing Gon the paper.

"Should we fill out Ami-chan's form too?" Gon asked

"Since she is sleeping, and we can't wake her up so yea." Killua replied

Then he noticed three people behind him.

"You want something?" Killua asked the three strangers

"No, we simply want to register for a fight." The tallest one out of the three said.

"Oh I get it. Gon, those three wants to have a fight on the day you do." Killua said

"I'm ready to go whenever!" Gon said with determination

"That's what he said" Killua said to the three

"Then Gon-sama will be in room 2207. Killua-sama will be in room 2223. Ami-sama will be in room 2215." The receptionist said.

"Thanks!" Gon said and took the keys.

"Lets go drop Ami in her room." Killua said

"Okay!" Gon said adjusting Ami on his back

They went into the room 2215.

"Wow! This room is huge! Gon said while laying Ami carefully on her bed, tucking her in.

"We can go explore in your room. C'mon". Killua said walking out the door.

"Coming!" Gon said, giving one last glance at Ami before leaving.


	9. Lucifer

**Lucifer**

**( Ami"s pov )**

I woke up and found myself on a huge bed in a unfamiliar room.

( _man, this is happening to me a lot_ ) I thought

I did my usual routine and changed my clothes.

I changed into a lime green oversized shirt that had blue LOL written on it. I also wore jean shorts with blue tennis shoes.

I walked out the door in search for Gon and Killua again.

( _I wonder why they don't wake me up like a normal person_. ) I thought

( _Then again, they aren't normal so that probably explains it all_ )

I was walking around randomly when I saw Gon on the tv. He had his eyes closed and he was using Zetsu while avoiding tops.

I groaned and face-palmed. Making a few people look at me.

( _I slept threw half of Gon's battle_! ) I thought

( _Why in the world aren't they waking me up_!? ) I thought with a small tick mark on my head.

( _after this Gon should be in the hospital with Killua_. )

I was interrupted from my thought by a sound of pain coming from the tv. Gon had gotten hit by a top on his left arm.

My eyes widened.

( TIME SKIP )

I was standing outside of Gons hospital room.

I could clearly hear Killua shouting thing at Gon through the door.

I knocked. Killua told me to come in a second later.

"Oh its you." Killua said with a bored tone.

"Yea its me." I said rolling my eyes.

I walked over to Gon's bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked my voice full of worry

"Yea I'm fine!" Gon said

"FINE!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOUR RIGHT RADIUS AND ULNA WERE BOTH BROKEN! YOUR FRACTURED HUMEROUSAND THREE OF YOUR RIBS ARE BROKEN. PLUS YOU HAVE TWELVE OTHER MINOR FRACTURES! YOU NEED FOUR MONTHS TO COMEPLETLY HEAL! AND YOU CALL THAT FINE!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Killua said with a huge tick mark on his head while poking Gon on his forehead.

I felt really bad for Gon.

"Hey! Stop being mean to Gon!" I said while hugging Gon protectively

"Che! You're spoiling him too much! Killua said

Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua, while blushing slightly because I was hugging him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Killua said.

Wing-san walked in.

I let go of Gon and backed up to where Killua was standing.

"Um sorr-" Gon was cut off by a slap from Wing.

My hands flew up to cover my mouth.

Wing started shouting the same thing Killua said a moment ago.

"Oh that's what I just told him." KIllua said with his hands behind his back

Wing san sighed.

" Honestly…I'm glad you weren't injured worse than this." Wing said

"Wing-san I'm really sorry." Gon said

"No. I will not let this one slide!" Wing said firmly

I sweat dropped

"Killua-kun when will Gon-kun heal comepletly?" Wing asked

"The doctor said it will take about two months." Killua lied

"Oh? So I'm the one spoiling him huh?" I whispered to him

"Shut up!" Killua whispered back

"Alright! Then I will prevent you from participating in any matches for two months. I won't allow you to train, or study about Nen either." Wing said to Gon

"I understand, I'll do as you say." Gon said

Wing tied a green string on Gon's left pinkie.

"it will remind you about your promise." Wing explained

"Killua, Ami come outside with me for a moment. Wing said to us.

I nodded

We walked outside to the bench.

"What is the true goal you three are aiming in the Heavens Arena?" Wing-san asked us

"Well were not really aiming for anything" Killua said

"We first just came here to earn some money but, Gon met a guy named Hisoka along the way and, he wants to defeat him so were training under you to get more stronger." I explained

"That's pretty much it." KIllua said in a bored tone

"Gon said that he only wants to fight Hisoka but, the way he fought yesterday. He seems to enjoy the thrills." Killua said with a smirk

"Ne Killua! I said nudging his shoulder.

"What!" he said with a annoyed tone

"I'm going to the shops to buy some sweets. Ok?" I asked

"Make sure you buy some choco robo too." He said

I nodded and dashed off

I went into a cute looking cake shop. The shop was filled with cakes.

"Hm lets see." I mumbled

"I saw a delicious looking chocolate cake. My eyes sparkled

I don't like cake that much but if it was a chocolate cake, then I woudn't hesitate on eating it.

"can I buy that one please?" I asked the cash register lady, pointing toward the chocolate cake.

"Sure!" the lady said with a friendly smile.

I bought the cake and walked out.

I looked at the cake that was in a white box.

( Ugh its sooooo tempting! I want to eat it now! But I have to eat it with Gon and Killua! Still I want to eat it now! ) I was arguing inside my head when I bumped into somebody.

The cake flew out of my hand.

"AH!" I shouted

I was about to jump to get the cake but the person I bumped into beat me to it.

He jumped and caught the cake gently in his arms.

He helped me up and handed me the cake.

"Thank you so much!" I said while bowing

"You don't have to thank me. I was the one who bumped into you in the first place." He said.

I looked up and saw his face for the first time.

He wasn't ugly or anything. In fact he was quite handsome. He had black hair that was slightly above his eyes and, he had bandages over his forehead. He was wearing round emerald earrings. It was the same color of my eyes. He was also wearing a black suit.

( _he looks extremely familiar_ ) I thought

I smiled at him then his phone started ringing.

"yes its me…yes…..alright…..good…..make sure everyone is there…ok." He shut the phone.

"Well I'll have to be going now." He said

"Really thank you so much." I said

He nodded and walked through the crowd.

I opened the box to see if the cake was in a good shape. Luckily it was fine.

I closed the lid and started walking to the candy store.

( _I'm sure I've seen him somewhere._ ) I thought

I walked into the candy store.

I grabbed ten choco robos, three lollypops, and one rabbit shaped candy.

"Is there any new types of chocolates in here?" I asked

"Why of course we do!" the owner said

"The newest chocolate we've received is Lucifer! It has dark chocolate on the outside and white chocolate on the inside! Another nickname for it would be the angel and devil." The owner said bringing the chocolate out.

"Lucifer." I mumbled over and over again. Then I remembered

"AH! Chrollo Lucilfer!" I shouted remembering who the guy that I bumped into was.

"Eh? Is something wrong girly?" the owner asked

I just quickly paid for the candy and rushed off. Leaving the owner with a confused face

( _How in the world did I met the phantom troupe's leader in the middle of the road_!? ) I thought while catching my breath.

I walked back to the hospital.

( _I don't think I should tell them this yet_. ) I decided

I knocked on Gon"s door

"Come in!" Gon said.

I opened the door and saw that Killua was there too.

" I brought some snacks!" I said cheerfully

"Really!? Thank you Ami-chan!" Gon said as I handed him a lollypop

"Did you buy the choco robo too?" Killua asked

I tossed him all 10 of the choco robos.

"Aww! You only bought 10?" Killua said disappointed

"Deal with it" I said

I was sucking on the bunny shaped candy.

"So, what are you going to do over the two months while Gons in the hospital?" Killua asked me

I shrugged "I don't know I'll probably just hang around, and fight sometimes when I'm bored." I said

"Hm". Was all he said

"what about you?" I asked

"Probably the same thing as you." He replied

( One month later )

I was walking down the hallway with Killua.

"I wonder how Gons doing" I said

"He's probably bouncing around, since he recovers extremely fast." Killua joked

I smirked ( _You have noooo idea_ )

We opened the door to Gon's room

Gon was balancing with only his arm supporting him.

"Oh! Killua, Ami-chan! I was about to go looking for you two." Gon said cheerfully

I giggled at Killua's face. It was priceless.

Gon flipped and landed in front of us.

"Are your injuries ok?" I asked

"Yep!" Gon said

"Man, what is your body made out of!?" Killua asked

Gon just laughed nervously

"Well do you have something to tell me?" Gon asked

"Oh yea! Killua show him the ticket! I said

Killua took out three tickets.

"Tickets? Gon asked

"They aren't just normal tickets, They're for Hisoka's battle." Killua said

We walked out to an outdoor restaurant where Killua explained how we got the tickets.

I was just munching on my 6th plate of food. I eat more than an normal person would.

After we were done eating we walked back to the Arena, while Killua was still explaining stuff.

"Do you think its ok? I mean I promised Wing-san you know." Gon asked

"Of course its ok! Your just going to watch Hisoka fight." Killua said

"It is not ok!" Wing-san said appearing suddenly out of nowhere

"Viewing also counts as studying nen." He said

"is your arm ok?" Wing asked Gon

"Y-yes! Its fine now." Gon said

"Then you should spend the rest of one month practicing Ten." Wing said

"Ok I understand." Gon replied

Wing nodded and left

"Oh well. I guess its just me and Ami that's going to watch it." Killua said with a sigh

"Oh! Sorry but I cant watch it either." I said

"Huh!? Why not?" Killua asked

"I was planning to go shopping that day." I said

"Can't you go shopping later on?" Killua asked

"Well they're going to have a big sale though!" I said

"I guess I'll have to watch it by myself." Killua said annoyed


	10. An Eventful Day

**An Eventful day**

Hey people! I need to tell you all something new! If you see *{oOo}* this in my story, it means Time Skip. Sorry for the wait! Here is chappie 10!

**( Ami's pov )**

I was just walking around the lobby since I had nothing much to do. Then I saw Killua walking towards the elevator.

I remembered that this was the part where Killua meets Castro.

I waited until the elevator went up and come down. I went up to the floor where Castro was. I used Zetsu immediately, and started to follow Killua quietly.

Killua was hiding behind the wall, so that the guard that was protecting the entrance, wouldn't see him.

He threw a seed at the wall to distract the guard. He slipped threw the entrance quickly and quietly.

**( Killua's pov )**

( _that was too easy!_ ) I thought feeling bored.

I smirked and used Zetsu, when I saw that Castro guy's room. I leaned myself against the wall. Castro was sitting casually on the couch.

"Do you need anything from me?" A voice said behind me

I froze. Castro had disappeared from the couch.

( _when did he get behind me? He couldn't possibly slip behind me without being noticed. I was watching the door the whole time! How in the world did he do it?! ) _I thought frantically

"W-well I was hoping for an autograph." I lied turning to him.

"From me? You honor me, Killua-kun." He said with a smile

( _how_ _did he know my name_!? ) I thought

"I keep tabs on all my rivals in the 200s class." he said answering the unasked question

"Oh so you know everything." I said dropping the act

"Are you here to scout an opponent?" Castro asked

"Nope, I just wanted to take a closer look at you to see how good you are." I said

"And what do you think of my powers?" Castro asked

"Your pretty good" I said

"Thank you, your Zetsu was quite impressive too. However, you should have concealed your presence before you came to this floor. Like the little lady that had been following you." Castro said, pointing toward the wall behind me.

"Eh?" I said confused

"Aww! My covers blown!" A girl's voice said

A familiar figure came out from hiding behind the wall.

"Ami!" I shouted, surprised that I have been followed the whole time.

"Hi Killu-chan!" Ami said cheerfully, waving at me.

**( Ami's pov )**

Killua's eyebrows twitched at the nickname that I gave him.

( _I knew he would do that! ) _I thought with an evil smirk on the inside.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Killua asked, annoyed

"Well I saw you walking towards the elevator, and I was curious to where you were going. So I followed you here." I explained

He raised his eyebrows. "So you were stalking me?"

I rolled my eyes "In your dreams."

"I hate to interrupt you two, but I have to get prepared for the fight with Hisoka. So I must leave now." Castro said, walking toward his room

"Wait" Killua said

Castro turned to him.

"How did you get behind me with getting noticed?" Killua asked

"Unfortunately, I cant tell you. After all, I might have to fight with you someday." Castro said with a smile

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in fighting here again." Killua said

"What about the little lady over there?" Castro asked, gesturing to me

A small tick mark appeared on my forehead. "I'm not planning to fight here again, unless I have too. And if you're keeping tabs on everybody in the 200s, then I'm pretty sure you know my name." I said with an overly sweet smile.

"Why of course I do, Sakurai Ami-san." Castro said

"Better." I said with a nod

"Well I'm going to go shopping now. If your going to tell the secret then now's the chance." I said, my hand behind my head

"You'll see the answer when I fight" Castro said, and closed the door

"Hm." I said simply, and walked towards the elevator

The guard that looked at us dumbfounded. I smirked at him as we passed by.

We got in the elevator.

"You know his powers." Killua said, it came out more like a statement.

"Hm" I said

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked

"Hm"

"I'll buy you a lollypop"

"Hm"

"I'll give you my chocolate bar."

"Deal!"

*{oOo}*

I walked into the store. I was greeted by the lady that worked there.

"Are you looking for something specific?" She asked

I shook my head. "No, I'm just looking around."

"You can just call for me, if you need something." The lady said and went back to work

I looked through a lot of cloths, and tried them on.

I wasn't very interested in girly-girl clothes. Sure, I would wear short shorts sometimes, but not mini skirts. Definitely not mini skirts. I like clothes that are comfortable to walk or run in. I don't wear skirts unless it was a squirt or if I wear something under it.

I finally picked out all of the clothes that I like. A boot-cut jean, light blue squirt, white oversized T-shirt that says PEACE on it, jean vest, yellow sleeveless hoodie, blue checkered dress, gold bangles, white hairband, light brown boots with small heels, and a black sandal.

"Is this all?" The cashier lady asked

I nodded and paid for everything.

I hadn't even spent half of my money, that I earned from the Arena yet.

I sighed

( _What should I do now, since I'm done shopping_? ) I wondered

Then suddenly my stomach rumbled.

( _Well there's my answer_. ) I thought, walking towards a random restaurant

I opened the door, and the bell made a jingling sound. I looked around and sat at an empty table.

The waiter came immediately.

"What will your order be?" the waiter asked.

"Hmm, lets see." I looked at the menue and chose a random dish. Hoping that it will be good. "I'll have Bouillabaisse, Steak frites, Pot au feu, Boudin blanc, Andouillette, Pommes douchesse, with Mousse au chocolat for dessert please." I said, having no idea of what I ordered.

"It will be ready in a couple of minutes." The waiter said and left with a big sweat drop on her forehead.

( _I hope so. Usually in this type of situation, something will always happen. Like a group of thugs would come barging in, and threaten the chefs for free food or money-)_ I was interrupted from my thoughts when suddenly a group of thugs came barging in through the restaurant door.

I rolled my eyes. "Here comes the main part!" I said sarcastically

Some of the thugs demanded for money while the others wanted food.

Then one of the thugs was stupid enough to come and sit right in front of me.

"Hey sweetie. What's a little girl like you doing here all alone?" The stupid dude asked.

(_Don't lose your temper. Ignore him, just ignore him. If you ignore him, maybe he might go away! ) _I thought, but no such luck.

"Now if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to somewhere that's really fun." The stupid annoying dude said, and reached out his hand to grab my arm.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. I grabbed his hand and twisted it. Causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor face down. Making him cry out in pain. I sat on top of his back.

"Now, I would like to make some things clear for you _mister_. Number one, I am not your sweetie. Number two, I have no intention of following you to a place that you call _fun._ And number three, call me a little girl one more time and I'll rip your mouth off." I said, giving him a dark glare that would match Killua's.

"Do you understand?" I asked

Before the stupid dude could answer, the head of the thugs came towards us.

"You have quite a skill for someone so young." The head said, stroking his mustache

"So what?" I asked in a bored tone

"I was wondering if you could join our group. We're quite a famous band of thugs." He said proudly

"Oh? So does that mean you have a bounty on your head?" I asked, while looking at my nails

"Of course we do!" The head thug said

"Hm, Ok then." I got off of the stupid dude and stood up. " I guess I'll just have to take that bounty then!" I said cheerfully, my mood changing completely

"Wha-" I knocked him out before he could finish

I looked over to the rest of the thugs, and glared at them. "Scram!" I said, and they did as they were told.

I looked over to the waiter, and passed the unconscious body to her.

"You guys can keep the reward." I said sitting on my chair again.

After everyone was done gaping at me, they started cheering for me. The chefs and the other waiters thanked me, and they gave me a coupon that lets me eat at the restaurant for free every time I go there.

"Is my food ready yet?" I asked

"Oh! Of course!" The waiter quickly went into the kitchen and brought a big tray filled with the food that I ordered.

"Thank you!" I shouted. My eyes were sparkling because of the delicious looking food that was laid out in front of me.

I gobbled everything down in 2 minutes.

"That was delicious!" I shouted

The waiter came back and collected my empty plates.

I stood up and left quickly, so that no one would notice that I was leaving. I didn't want to be thanked by everyone again.

I stretched my arms out and put them behind my head in a lazy manner.

(_I should go back, since the fight is probably over_.) I thought and started walking towards the arena.

I smiled as I thought of the events that happened today.

(_Today was quite an eventful day_.)

Done! Sorry that its short. I was starting to get a little lazy. But don't worry! I'm soon going to get over my laziness and start writing another chappie! I also made a poll on my profile. Please take a look at it!


	11. Sweet Revenge

**Sweet Revenge**

Yo peeps! Here's another chappie! Did you know that 1,616 people had read this story already!? I'm soooooo happy that all you readers liked my story! I want to thank everyone that reviewed. Now enjoy the story!

**(Ami's pov)**

It was already dark outside. All of the doors were already closed. I was on my way to the arena.

( _I should hurry up and go back quickly. Gon and Killua are probably worried about me_.) I thought and picked my pace up.

Then I saw a figure of a person up ahead. I found out that it was a lady. She had pink hair that she tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a traditional Japanese clothing with pink leg warmers.

My eyes widened and I froze. I knew immediately who she was. Machi, one of the members of the phantom troupe. She probably came out of the arena after fixing Hisoka's arms.

She glanced at me and just walked past me. I was still frozen in my spot. When she was far away I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

(_Wow, Its been only about two months since I came to the arena, and I already met two members of the phantom troupe already. Fantastic.) _I thought sarcastically and started walking again

*{oOo}*

"Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Ami-chan. Starting today, you'll train with Zushi." Wing-san said

"Gon-kun I'm very pleased that you kept your word." Wing said with a smile

"It was all thanks to your promise thread. I almost gave up sometimes, but when I look at the thread it calmed me down." Gon explained cheerfully

"That's because I used Nen on it." Wing said

"Huh? Really?" Me and Gon asked

"Nope, I was lying." Wing said

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"But how can you know that he kept his promise?" Killua asked

"Its because the thread remains intact. Gon-kun try to use Ten." Wing said

Gon nodded and used Ten. His aura was surrounding his whole body. It was soft and calm but very strong.

"Now look at your left hand." Wing said.

We all looked at Gon's left hand. The string was snapped.

"I used my Nen on the string so that if you use Nen then it will break." Wing explained

"Ne Wing-san, did you watch Hisoka and Castro's battle?" Killua asked

"Yes I did." Wing replied

"What was the ability that Hisoka used? Are we able to do that to?" Killua asked

"Hmm, that's a difficult question. Gon-kun Ami-chan, have you watched the fight yet?" Wing said

We both shook our heads.

"Well then, I'll explain while watching." Wing said holding a CD up.

He inserted the CD into the Tv, and fast forwarded to the part where Hisoka threw a handkerchief along with cards.

"Now can you see the threads of Nen extending from Hisoka's left hand?" Wing asked

Gon, Killua, and Zushi all concentrated on trying to find the threads. I didn't do anything as usual.

"N-nope." Gon said frowning

"I cant see a thing!" Killua shouted

"Same here." Zushi said looking disappointed

"Are there really threads of Nen on Hisoka's left hand?" Gon asked

"Yes, Hisoka is using a technique. It's a high-level application of Zetsu, known as In. when you use In even the strongest opponents will find it hard to see your aura. The only way to see it is if you use a technique where you focus Ren into your eyes. That technique is called Gyo." Wing explained

"Ami-chan, will you please show them a example?" Wing asked me.

"Eh? O-okay!" I said feeling slightly nervous.

I stood up and took a deep breath. I could feel that all of their eyes were on me.

"Gyo!" I shouted and used Gyo. It was easier to use than I thought

"Wow!" Gon shouted

Wing-san clapped. "Well done." He said and turned to Gon and Killua

"My assignment for the two of you is to practice Ren until you can see through Hisoka's In." Wing said

"Um, master then what should I do? Zushi asked

"Zushi, you should already be strong enough to see through Hisoka's In." Wing said

"I should?" Zushi said unsurely

"Show them your Ren." Wing said

Zushi nodded. "O-osu!" He shouted and got up

He got into a fighting stance and used Ren.

Wing-san explained how to use Gyo to him, and Zushi manage to do it.

"Now, can you see the threads?" Wing asked

"Yes!" Zushi said

He wasn't able to use Gyo for a long amount of time, and it became undone.

"With enough training you should be able to use Gyo while fighting. Do you understand? First practice Ren and master Gyo. Then you'll understand Hisoka's true ability." Wing said.

"Killua-kun asked if your able to use the same ability as Hisoka. My answer is both yes and no. As long as you have Nen then you should be able to learn how to use Hisoka's ability. However, Nen powers depend on the particular individual. Each of us posses different speciality and preference. Thus Nen differs for each person. If you are serious about learning Nen then you shouldn't try to copy other peoples ability. Its important to first identify your own strengths." Wing explained

"Oh, I see. Then is the ability that Ami-chan use is Nen?" Gon asked

I nodded. "Yep! I can make my own Nen wind and Water." I explained

"So you can use two Nen ability's…." Wing muttered to himself. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Um, Wing-san?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it and continued explaining.

"I would like all three of you to fight on your final day. In the mean time you will train. You must learn Gyo before its time for you to battle." Wing said

"And Ami-chan, you will also train with them, and help them if its necessary." Wing told me

I nodded "Osu!"

*{oOo}*

"Hey lets practice what we just learned!" Gon suggested while we were walking

"Yeah, lets go to your room Gon." Killua said

We all agreed and got on the elevator. Suddenly we felt a presence near us.

"Killua, Zushi, Ami-chan….." Gon warned

"I know" I said with a nod

'Seems like we have company." Killua said

We got off the elevator. The creepy trio (AKA Sadaso, Gido, and the other dude) were there.

"You guys really don't know when to quite. That's why no one likes you." Killua said

"Oh don't be so harsh. Tell me when your going to fight. Id love to be your opponent." Sadaso said

"Guess they like to hunt rookies. They want to rack up wins by defeating us" Killua explained to us.

I sighed.

"Were getting desperate because our deadline is almost up. C'mon lets fight." Sadaso said

(_ This dude is extremely creepy._ ) I thought

"I'm fighting on june 10th" Gon said

I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Hey Gon!" Killua shouted

"That wont work. My deadline is May 29th. Fight on that day." Sadaso urged

"Who cares about your deadline moron." Killua retorded

( _Good one_! ) I thought cheering Killua on in the inside.

We walked away from the creepy trio.

"Gon-chan, were definitely going to fight. I guarantee it." Sadaso said in a creepy tone

( _Yep! Definitely creepy_. ) I decided

For a moment I felt their eyes on me. I looked back and they were already gone.

I shook my head. ( _I must be imagining things_. )

*{oOo}*

We were practicing Ren in Gon's room.

"Guess we should practice a bit more." Killua said

"N-no! That's enough! Learning when to rest is part of training. Lets call it day" Zushi said

"Really? I can still-" I interrupted Killua with a yawn.

"Killua, I'm getting sleepy. I think we should stop here like Zushi said." I said pretending to be sleepy

"Oh, alright." Killua said looking disappointed

"Well practice more tomorrow!" Gon said

Zushi gave me a thankful look. I just winked at him in return.

"See you tomorrow!" I said to Gon and closed the door

I headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey Ami, aren't you going to your room?" Killua asked

"I'm going to get a glass of milk before I go to sleep." I said

He nodded

I turned around a corner while I was walking. I continued walking for a long time. I stopped and looked around and realized.

Uh oh, I think I'm lost. I muttered. I franticly searched for the elevator when suddenly I coudn't move or breath.

My eyes widened. I was panicking too much to comprehend what was happening.

I needed air badly. Everything started to become hazy. The last thing I saw was a flash of white.

**( Killua's pov )**

I was looking at Ami while she turned around a corner.

( _Now then_…. )

I used Zetsu and started to follow her. She was walking for a while.

( _Didn't she say was going to the cafeteria_? ) I wondered Then realized

( Wait a moment….. is she lost!? ) I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from laughing out loud, when she stopped and looked around franticly as if she just noticed that she was lost.

I suddenly felt a presence near us. I tensed up and pressed myself against the wall.

Sadaso, Gido and Riehvelt was sneaking up behind her.

**( Nobody's pov )**

Sadaso used his Nen power on Ami. It surrounded her and it looked like it was immobilizing her, and blocking out air so that she couldn't breath.

She looked like she was almost about to pass out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Killua said and walked out from hiding.

Sadaso turned around and released his Nen power off in surprise, and Ami fell down on Riehvelt lap.

"I figured you guys were up to something. But you don't need dirty tricks to make me fight you." Killua said frowning.

"When do you want to fight? I'll even give each of you a win. Is that good enough?" Killua asked

Sadaso smirked. After I get a win off of you, I'm going to fight Gon-chan and Ami-chan too." He said

"If you want to fight Gon then you'll have to follow his schedule. Then he'll be more than happy to fight you. That's a promise. And for Ami, I'm not too sure but after this, she would probably want to fight you more than you do." I said smirking back at him.

"If you guys were willing to fight before then we didn't need to bother with this." Sadaso said motioning to Ami. "Lets go register together. I'll return her once were done."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Killua said lazily

While Killua was signing the registration form, Riehvelt secretly took one of Ami's sandal and hid it behind his chair.

"There you happy now?" Killua asked, after he finished writing on the form

Sadaso nodded. "Well return her now."

Killua picked up Ami and put her on his back, piggybacking her.

"Oh, just to reiterate this is a one time deal. If you break your promise then…. Eh…. whatever." Killua said and continued walking.

" Eh? What is it, you got me curious." Riehvelt said

"There's no point in telling you now, just keep your word and you'll be fine." Killua said lazily

Once Killua was gone Sadaso started talking.

" Did you get her shoe?" He asked

Riehvelt nodded and handed him the sandal. Sadaso gave the sandal to Gido.

"You know what to do." Sadaso said to Gido

Gido walked/hopped to Gon's room.

**(Ami's pov)**

I felt like I was leaning on something warm and I wasn't on the ground. It was comfortable but it also felt weird. My arms were slung over something and I felt like I was moving.

"Your finally awake." A voice said

"Hm?" I mumbled.

I opened my eyes and saw something white and fluffy.

"Eh? Whats this?" I mumbled and started pulling it.

"Ow! Stop-OW-that!" The voice shouted

(_Wait…that voice sounds familiar.) _Then it hit me.

"K-Killua!?" I shouted

"Yes! Its me! Now would you please stop pulling my hair!?" He asked

"o-oh yea sorry" I said letting go of his hair, color was rising on my face.

Suddenly I realized the situation we were in.

My eyes widened. "Why in the world are you piggybacking me!?" I shouted

I felt Killua flinch

"Can you stop shouting in my ear?" He asked in a annoyed tone

"Just answer my question!" I snapped

"I'll tell you everything once we get back to your room." He said

"Bu-

"Do you want to know about it or not?" Killua snapped

This time it was my turn to flinch. This was the first time Killua ever snapped at me, and it kind of scared me.

He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll tell you everything in your room. So just relax. Alright?" he said in a calmer tone

I nodded and laid my head back on his shoulder. Even though he's a complete jerk, he can be nice and caring sometimes. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. He smelled like chocolate. The scent relaxed me for some reason. I was almost about to drift off to sleep when Killua suddenly stopped.

"Were here." He said and dropped me.

I landed painfully on my butt. "OW!" I shouted

I swear, I think I just saw him roll his eyes. " Hurry up and get your keys out." He said impatiently.

_( I'm taking all the nice things I thought about him back. He is definitely a jerk.) _I thought

I got up and dusted myself before I got the keys out, and unlocked the door. I immediately dashed for the bed and jumped on it. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly.

Killua pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat on it. I rolled over and sat down on the bed, in front of Killua. Still hugging the pillow.

He raised an eyebrow. " Why are you hold-"

"I like to hug soft and fluffy things. It calms me down" I explained cutting him off.

"Anyways, what happened?" I asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" KIllua asked questioningly.

I glared at him.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you." Killua said putting his hands in front of him.

He started explaining everything. By the time he was done I was ready murder someone.

I was pacing around the room. "How DARE he do that! If he wants a fight then he's going get one! I'm going to show that fucking bastard, what hell looks like. I'm going to get my sweet revenge! He's not going to be able to move by the time I'm done with him! He's going to be dead mea-"

"If your going to do all that to him, then I suggest you register for the fight first." Killua said cutting me off

"Oh, good idea!" I shouted and ran to the door.

Then I stopped and turned to Killua. "Um…..Killua?" I said fidgeting

"Hm?"

"Where do I go to register?"

He face palmed

**IMPORTANT**

Remember everyone! I have a poll on my profile make sure to vote. The poll ends on July 25th. Please review, favorite, and follow. Oh and can you please please please please please draw me a fanart! If you guys draw me a fanart then I'll update two storys at the same time.


	12. IMPORTANT

**Alright I have big news to tell all of you. First off I want to apologize for not updating for a long time. I had camp for a week so I couldn't write another chapter. Now the actual big news is that I'm going to rewrite this story. The story is going to be similar to this one just a few changes here and there. I'm actually planning to make the new story very long. I'm very thankful for everyone that reviewed and favorited this story. I'm sure that if you like this one then you will probably like the new one too. I am not going to be deleting this story so please don't copy any part of my story just because I'm going to rewrite it. I might even plan to continue this story. But it won't be likely. Please try reading the new one when it's updated. Again, thank you everyone for reading this story. **


End file.
